A Whole New World
by AirNationOracle
Summary: Kurt, now un-partnered for the duets competition, sings his heart out and hopes his choice expresses everything he wants to say. Slight S2!AU, canon/fanon blend of 2x04 "Duets"


**Title**: A Whole New World

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 11/16/2012

**Pairing(s)**: None (unrequited Kurt/Sam)

**Warnings**: Angst, painful thoughts, one-sided pining (Kurt for Sam), character (Finn) bashing and a touch of unexpected violence. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Kurt sings his feelings out about the duet, his anger and everything that could have been. Slight S2!AU, focus on Kurt's solo in 2x04 "Duets."

**Author's Note**: This is an idea I've had boiling down for quite some time after staying up one night listening to this song and crying my eyes out over it for three hours. No idea where that came from but what stopped it was thinking how I could take this and make it into an angsty Hevans fic. Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: To my vato DasherThePrancingDancer for getting me outta my funk ;) To my new friend and tag-a-long Hevans canoe lifeboat rider TeegyBee: welcome to the wonderful world of Hevans!

**Bold Lyrics**: Chest voice  
_Italic Lyrics_: Head voice  
**_Bold Italic Underlined Lyrics_**: Miscellaneous male Cheerios singing backup vocals  
Underlined Lyrics: Miscellaneous female Cheerios singing backup vocals  
Normal Lyrics: Kurt and miscellaneous Cheerios (regardless of gender) singing together  
Normal Underlined Lyric: Kurt and special vocal appearance by Mike Chang

* * *

Kurt Hummel stared at his reflection in the dressing room mirror, decked out in a flawless black tux. His hair was coiffed up as usual and his face was clear. Despite the fact he should be taking pride in how well his skincare routine was paying off, it was part of the problem: his face was clear. His face was void of emotion and when he looked his eyes in the mirror, he didn't like the emptiness he saw. Emptiness that replaced the brightness his best friend Mercedes Jones said she always saw when she looked at him, despite everything he put up with while at school.

He knew what caused the emptiness in his eyes now: Finn Hudson's callousness and eternal nose-in-business syndrome, forcing him to cut off all ties with Sam Evans.

_Don't think about it Kurt, don't think about it Kurt, _his mind chanted; he'd already spent half the night crying over having to tell the 'blonde' he didn't want to sing with him anymore.

That had been painful, because Sam Evans was a handsome specimen of the male species. What made him even more attractive was the fact he didn't have a problem with him and willingly said he'd perform a duet with him in Glee Club. Kurt couldn't believe his ears when Sam said he'd sing with him, the smile he shot his way after being told he had a duet partner. Kurt remembered the way Sam's face fell when he walked in on Sam showering (seriously, _why_ does the universe conspire against him?) and told him he didn't match his vocal talent or whatever the hell it was he said. He walked out of there feeling like the world's biggest idiot; _who _says things like that to someone they've never heard sing? All he knew about Sam's talent was the football player played guitar pretty well and sang good enough to give Finn that constipated face (thank you for that one Artie Abrams.)

Now here he was in a dressing room backstage, prepping himself to sing a duet with the club's most talented member: himself. He'll never forget the way the smile fell from Rachel Berry's face when he made that declaration; that in itself had been sweetly satisfying. He should've expected Santana Lopez's crass reply about vocal masturbation to his little speech because let's face it, she's Santana. Kurt could only imagine what that brainless jockstrap Noah Puckerman would've said were he in the club with them and not in juvie; seriously, who the hell steals an ATM? What actually hurt was the downcast eyes Sam made at his little speech, like someone before had told Sam he wasn't good enough for anything and Kurt confirmed it. He'd heard that Quinn Fabray dumped him as his duet partner and that made him feel like crap. Was Sam going to compete or just bow out because he had no one to sing with now?

"Kurt?" His ears perked up in recognition at the sound of Mike Chang's voice, the Asian footballer knocking on the door. "You ready?"

Kurt turned to face himself in the mirror and nodded, more for himself than Mike's benefit considering he couldn't see what Kurt was doing. "Just give me one more minute," he called back. "Is everyone out there?"

"Just about. They're waiting on Sam, Tina and Mercedes," came Mike's reply.

"Okay!" Kurt called back, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach at the mere _mention _of Sam and his name.

"You can do this Kurt," he whispered to his reflection when he heard Mike's footsteps walking away from the door. "Just go out there and give it your all. That gift certificate is yours and you can take Mercedes out to Breadstix because she didn't lose her mind when you said you wanted to sing with Sam."

Nodding once more, Kurt stood up and smoothed his hands down the invisible creases in his tuxedo jacket, giving a tight-lipped smile to himself before turning his back on the mirror and opening the dressing room door.

"I'm ready," Kurt said in announcement to all the Cheerios gathered around his dressing room in full costume. "Let's do this."

Glasz eyes were met with smiles and nods as the Cheerios and Mike took their places on the wings and Kurt strolled out to the stage, thankful for the closed curtain. He turned to his right and watched as Mike stuck his head through the curtain and tucked it back in, shooting Kurt a thumbs up when he caught the countertenor's eye. Nodding in Mike's direction, he wrung his hands together a few times and took a few calming breaths before signaling the stagehand ready to pull the curtain open and motioned to the Jazz Band guys to get prepared. He pointed at the musical ensemble and quickly dropped his arm as the curtains pulled back and the faces of the Glee Clubbers were now on him.

The chatter from in front of the stage died down the instant music filled the auditorium, all eyes flying up the moving curtain. Mercedes smiled up at her best friend as he stood center stage decked out in a black tux. It wasn't hard for anyone to recognize the music; who didn't know Disney? Brittany Pierce looked like she had been told she won a lifetime supply of green cheese or something, batting her eyelashes up at the stage and making soft dolphin squeaks under her breath. Her attention turned to Sam and she wasn't the least bit surprised to see his utmost attention was focused on her best friend. If that was the case, why wasn't he up there with Kurt singing?

**"I can show you the world,  
Shining, shimmering, splendid,  
Tell me princess,** (Kurt did his best not to snort or grin at the thought of what Puck would say to that were he out in the audience where he should've been)  
**Now when did you last let your heart decide?  
****I can open your eyes,  
****Take you wonder by wonder,  
****Over, sideways and under,  
****On a magic carpet ride,  
****A whole new world,  
****A new fantastic point of view,  
****No one to tell us no** (at this, he didn't even attempt hiding the glare he shot in Finn's direction [it pleased him to see the frankenteen cowering slightly in his seat] or the apology eyes he sent the blonde that hopefully conveyed how much he'd wanted to sing with him, maybe even be more than that if possible),  
**Or where to go,  
****Or say we're only dreaming..."**

_"A whole new world,  
A dazzling place I never knew_ (images popped into his head of Sam's smile, the feel of shaking Sam's hand when they first met, Sam's soapy, muscular chest in the locker room he couldn't help but _really_ want to just stare at yet didn't because he needed to tell Sam they couldn't sing together anymore),  
_But now from way up here,  
It's crystal clear,  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you..."_

_"Unbelievable sights,_  
_Indescribable feeling_ (the unknowing feel of holding Sam's hand for hours on end, kissing Sam's lips, cheering Sam on at football games once his shoulder healed and he took back his well-earned quarterback position, doing other... _things _... with certain parts of Sam's anatomy and maybe with parts of his as well),  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,  
__Through an endless diamond sky,  
__A whole new world **(Don't you dare close your eyes),  
**A hundred thousand things to see_ _**(Hold your breath**__**— it gets better),**_  
I'm like a shooting star,  
I've come so far,  
_I can't go back to where I used to be..."_ (Kurt wasn't the least bit surprised when Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina Cohen-Chang stood up and cheered once his voice hit and sustained the high note but was surprised when Sam [really, _Sam?!_] and shockingly Santana rose to their feet as well.)

_**"A whole new world,**_**  
_With new horizons to pursue,_  
**I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
**Let me share this whole new world with you..."  
**

Kurt was joined by Mike and the Cheerios dancing around him romantically while the Jazz Band did true justice to the instrumental bridge of a Disney classic. He was grabbed by Mike and quickly fell into step with the rehearsed ballroom-like waltz they'd practiced specifically for this song; Kurt made a quick mental note to send Tina some orchids or maybe black roses for allowing him to take advantage of her boyfriend's impeccable dancing skills. Mike twirled Kurt in midair like a ballerina and the brunette executed a spinning pirouette before landing gracefully center stage to pick up the vocals again, his face feeling warm and his eyes (to Mercedes' observation) shining with life again.

"_A whole new world..._ **_(A whole new world)_,****  
A new fantastic point of view,**  
No one to tell us no (again, the glare in Finn's direction just kind of forced its way out),  
Or where to go,  
_Or say we're only dreaming... _**(a whole new world),**  
_Every turn a surprise,  
_**With new horizons to pursue **_(every moment red-letter),  
_I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
_Anywhere __**(there's time to spare),  
**__Let me share _**this whole new world with you..."  
**

_"A whole new world __**(a whole new world),**_**  
**_That's where we'll be __**(where we will be),  
**__A thrilling chase __**(a wondrous place),  
**_For you and me..." he harmonized with Mike, looking the tall Asian in the eyes as their voices blended together wondrously. He couldn't explain or help the tears that were rolling down his cheeks but didn't bother hiding them; it felt good for his heart to let them flow freely.

The applause was thunderous and Kurt reveled in it as Mike supported his waist while he bowed, blowing a kiss in Mercedes' direction (Mike following up and Tina beaming with happiness at the action.) Kurt didn't pay any mind to anyone else except to see Sam flash him a toothy smile and thumbs up, Kurt nodding in the blonde's direction. As he walked off stage, he missed Sam getting out of his seat and Finn standing up when the former quarterback approached, Sam's fist connecting with Finn's jaw and sending the taller teen to the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I really hope I got the lyrics to this song right and I really hope you like this; first time I've written something in the course of two hours ^^ Believe it or not, I didn't grow up with the English version of it so it felt a little weird all this out because I really wanted Kurt to perform the version I was raised listening to but that wouldn't have been possible, even though it _is Glee_ and the strange and impossible (although this season those things are just downright stupid) usually happen.

I don't own Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle's _A Whole New World_; I merely borrowed it.

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
